Acadia Axemen
Overview "Axemen" is the name of the sports teams of the Acadia University in Wolfville, Nova Scotia. They are members of the Atlantic University Sport (AUS) and Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS). Acadia was an original member of the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA) hockey league in 1919-20. The conference changed names in 1968-69 to the Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA), in 1973-74 to the Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA), and finally in 1998-99 to the present AUS. The Axemen also played in the Valley Senior Hockey League and, when they advanced, the Maritime Senior Playoffs. External links: :Fan Site :Official Site 'Season-by-Season Table' Pre-World War II Senior/University Era NOTES: *''Conference divided into East and West sections in most seasons.'' *''1921, 1923-28, 1938 divisional results not available'' War/Post-War Blended Senior/University Era MIAA University Era NOTES: *There were some 4 point games from 1963 to 1965. :1968-69 AIAA Season :1969-70 AIAA Season :1970-71 AIAA Season :1971-72 AIAA Season :1972-73 AIAA Season :1973-74 AUAA Season :1974-75 AUAA Season :1975-76 AUAA Season :1976-77 AUAA Season :1977-78 AUAA Season :1978-79 AUAA Season * regular season standings not available :1979-80 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1980-81 AUAA Season :1981-82 AUAA Season :1982-83 AUAA Season :1983-84 AUAA Season :1984-85 AUAA Season :1985-86 AUAA Season :1986-87 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1987-88 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1988-89 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1989-90 AUAA Season :1990-91 AUAA Season * playoff results missing :1991-92 AUAA Season *won conference championship :1992-93 AUAA Season *won conference championship :1993-94 AUAA Season *won conference championship :1994-95 AUAA Season :1995-96 AUAA Season *won conference championship :1996-97 AUAA Season :1997-98 AUAA Season :1998-99 AUS Season :1999-00 AUS Season :2000-01 AUS Season :2001-02 AUS Season :2002-03 AUS Season :2003-04 AUS Season :2004-05 AUS Season :2005-06 AUS Season *won conference championship :2006-07 AUS Season :2007-08 AUS Season :2008-09 AUS Season :2009-10 AUS Season :2010-11 AUS Season :2011-12 AUS Season :2012-13 AUS Season :2013-14 AUS Season *won conference championship :2014-15 AUS Season University Cup Tournaments *1992 University Cup *1993 University Cup *1994 University Cup *1996 University Cup *1998 University Cup *2006 University Cup *2014 University Cup *2015 University Cup Championships SENIOR *VSHL - 1930, 1932, 1934, 1940, 1949 UNIVERSITY *MIAA - 1940, 1948, 1949 *AUAA - 1992, 1993, 1994, 1996 *AUS - 2006, 2014 *University Cup - 1993, 1996 Logos Photos Axemen who played in the NHL *Chris Kotsopoulos *Bob Ring *Ted Stackhouse AUS Team Sites Current Teams *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers (formerly St. Dunstan's Saints) *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies *St. Thomas Tommies Formerly Participating Universities *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Seahawks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College *St. Joseph's University *University of King's College Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Maritimes Senior Hockey Category:Atlantic University Hockey